This project is designed to provide statistical collaboration and consultation for Laboratories and Branches within the Intramural Research Program. Particular consideration is given to statistical planning and design of experiments, statistical analysis of data, and statistical inference. Our collaboration has involved eight laboratories/branches, and the scope of the studies has ranged from the coordination and statistical management of a complex clinical trial to consultation on the correctness of the statistics used for small laboratory experiments. Examples of studies in the IRP include a randomized clinical trial of W-544, a new drug for the treatment of intractable partial seizures (CMN); an evaluation of efficacy of the drug PGBX for treatment of ischemic stroke in a gerbil model (LNNS and LN); a statistical examination of space-time clustening of Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease in a defined population (LCNSS); an examination of the relation of polio viruses to Alzheimer's disease (LCNSS); a study of the relationship of viral antibodies to MS (ID); and a study of the dopaminergic modulation of DES-induced proliferation of the anterior pituitary gland of the Fisher 344 rat (ET), and the effect of calcium channel modifiers on prolactin release (ET).